The Prophacy
by OceanAmber
Summary: Ira Fay comes to Camelot seeking help for her village which was destroyed by sorcerers. Gaius decides to take the girl in seeing as she has no where else to go but he warns Merlin to stay away from her. But since when did Merlin ever listen to the good advice of Gaius?
1. Chapter 1

**Teaser**

Ira stumbled along the path, it took all her strength to deep upright and moving. The wind blew mercilessly through the unprotected path chilling her to the bone, the old cotton dress doing nothing to keep the warmth in. Only one thought kept her from collapsing on to the ground; _I must get to Camelot to get help for my village._ She did know one person from Camelot and although she had not seen him in many years he hoped he would be willing to help her.

A few moments later she reached the edge of a tree line where a large castle of stone stood. Ira's muscles screamed in protest as she quickened her pace. When she reached the stone bridge she fell to her knees but felt no pain through the numbness. She heard the guards yelling something to her but she couldn't make out what they were saying. She pushed herself up and took a few more uncertain steps forward before her legs failed completely. She collapsed onto the stone no longer having the strength to move. As dark spots danced across her vision she saw a man approach her; a knight of Camelot. As he knelt close to her she gathered the strength to whisper just a few words.

"I come from the village of Curksmen…we were attacked during the night two days ago." Her voice hoarse from not being used.

The knight seemed surprised but quickly regained himself.

"I need you to tell me who did this." the knight said calmly.

Ira was already fading from consciousness but she forced her lips to form one final word.

"Sorcerers."

* * *

Hope you guys liked the teaser, hopefully I'll have the next chapter up tonight or tomorrow! Let me know what you think!

P.S. I don't own Merlin (as if you thought I did)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

The next time Ira awoke she had a horrid raging headache. She tried to open her eyes but the room around her kept spinning.

"I think she's waking up Gaius." An obnoxiously loud voice called.

"Drink this, it will help you feel better." A more soothing voice said.

Something smooth and cool touched her lips. She was about to protest when the glass was tipped forward and a sweet tasting liquid filled her mouth. It reminded her just how long it had been since she had had a drink of anything.

"Not to fast."

The glass was removed leaving her wanting more. Once again she opened her eyes. The light still caused her pain but it was manageable.

"Where am I?" She asked her voice coming out rough.

"You don't remember?"

Ira finally looked up at the speaker. As soon as she saw the bright white hair she remembered everything. Where she was and how and why she was here.

"Oh god." She whispered trying to sit up.

"No, lie back Ira, you had a terrible fever when you arrived. You must rest." Gaius said placing a hand on her shoulder.

She might of persisted if she weren't afraid she might spill the contents of her stomach on the floor.

"Is there any news from my village?" Ira asked instead.

"Not yet although it shouldn't be to long now."

Ira placed her hand on her forehead before once again looking up at the older man.

"Thank you," she said "I don't know if you even remember me but you knew my father."

"Yes it did take me a few minutes to recognize you. After all you were but ten when last I saw you, but rest now. You must keep your strength up."

"Promise me you will awaken me when there is news?"

"Of course my dear."

She barely heard his words before her eyes were closed again.

*O*

The next time she woke it was to voice arguing in the next room.

"She is not yet ready, she needs rest or she wont recover from that fever. In it's won right it should have killed her already." Gaius was saying.

"I do understand that but I need to hear what she has to say."

Ira didn't know who the stranger was but perhaps he had some news about her village. With much difficulty she pushed herself into a sitting position and swong her legs over the edge of the bed. With caution she placed a little wieght on them, and although they were a bit shaky they seemed to hold. She pulled herself up and slowly made her way to the door. When she opened the door all conversation stopped. In front of her stood Gaius and another man she had never seen before. He was hansome enough with golden blond hair and bright blue eyes.

"Ira, you should not be up." Gaius scolded coming up and steering her back to the bed.

"I heard voices," she mumbled "I thought maybe…"

She glanced back at the golden haired boy, who had followed them into the room.

"You need rest." Gaius said with disapproval.

"I only need a few minutes Gaius, please, let me speak with her." The man pleaded.

"A few minutes wont kill me Gaius." assured Ira.

The physician glared at the two of them before making a huffing sound.

"Five minutes." He said and left.

When he was gone the man turned back to her.

"My name is prince Arthur." He said coming to sit in a chair adjacent to the bed

Ira was stunned into silence, Prince? She moved to stand so she could bow but he shook his head.

"You have been through enough in the past few days, you need not worry about formalities this day." he said gently.

Again Ira was left speechless.

"I would like to ask you a few questions if that alright?"

She simply nodded.

"What do you remember about your village being attacked?"

Visions of that night came to her, causing her to shiver.

"They came in the middle of the nigh," She spoke finally "we were not prepared."

"You told one of my men they were sorcerers." He said.

"Yes, they used magic to set fire to our homes. Many died still laying in their beds." her hand began to shake so she hide them under the sheets.

"How did you escape?"

"Honestly I don't know, one of the Sorcerers had me cornered, he was about to kill me but he…stopped. He stared at me for a second then he told me to run."

Arthur looked down at the ground and sighed as if a great burden rested on his shoulders.

"Has there been any news of my village yet?"

He lifted his gaze to hers before answering.

"My men returned this morning," he said slowly "your village was destroyed."

"And…the survivors?" Ira asked in a hoarse whisper.

Arthur hesitated for a second to long and that was answer enough. It felt as if someone had pulled the very ground from underneath her feet, as if she were falling into the dark oblivion with no hope of being saved. Dimly she was aware of prince Arthur yelling to someone but she could not find it within herself to care. Her parents were dead, her friends all whipped cruelly from existence. The pain of this realization was almost too much for her. Suddenly something was pressed to her lips. Ira thrashed about, not wanting to be touched. A second later her arms and legs were being restrained and her mouth held open. The liquid burned as it went down her throat. Seconds later her limbs grew heavy and her mind fizzy before she lost consciousness completely.

*O*

When her eyes finally closed Arthur lessened his grip on her arms and placed them by her sides. Merlin released his grip on her jaw and Gaius sat back holding the vile of sleeping draught.

"Did I not tell you she wasn't ready?" Gaius asked angrily.

"You did but she had aa right to know what happened." Arthur reasoned.

"In her weaken state it could have harmed her." He snapped

Arthur looked down at the sleeping girl, tearstains still fresh on her cheeks. Guilt coursed through him, he should have listened to Gaius.

"You are right Gaius, I should have listened to you." he admitted quietly "Will you notify me when her condition changes?"

The physician nodded to Arthur who then left. Merlin watched as Gaius reached out to take her hand. Obviously this girl meant something to Gaius but he sensed now was not the time to question him about it.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked this chapter! Let me know what you think, I'm always open to suggestions!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

The next time Ira woke up she felt slightly stronger. Emotions still raged through her body but she kept the tears from her eye's. She concentrated on pushing herself into a sitting position. For the first time she looked around the modestly sized room. It was quite obvious that it was a physician's place, with papers scattered carelessly around the room and dried herbs hanging from the walls and unidentifiable vials of liquid littering every available surface. However as she looked through the room she did not see Gaius.

"Gaius?" She called out softly.

There was the sudden sound of things falling in the room adjacent to the one she was in. The door opened and a young, black haired boy she had never seen before came rushing out into the main room.

"You're awake." He exclaimed.

"Uh…I'm sorry, do we know each other?" Ira asked slightly confused.

"Oh, of course you don't remember me. I was here while you were sleeping." He said with a goofy looking grin.

Ira's brows furrowed as she watched him. It took him a moment to realize how his statement must have sounded to her.

"I-I didn't mean it like that obviously." the boy said pinching the bridge of his nose "I was simply trying to explain why it is that you haven't seen…me…before."

Ira couldn't stop the slight smile that came across her face at the boy's embarrassment.

"I'm not really helping anything am I?" Ira shook her head "Let me start over, my name is Merlin. I live here with Gaius, I'm his assistant."

"It's nice to meet you Merlin, I'm Ira." She introduced herself.

There was a moment of silence where neither of them knew what to say next. Luckily for them Gaius came through the door. He paused in the door looking at the two of them.

"It's good to see you awake my dear, how are you feeling?" Gaius asked coming to stand in front of her.

He placed a hand on her forehead to check for a fever and was pleased to find that there was none.

"Better than the last time I woke up, but I am a bit sore." she admitted.

"After the past few days you've had I'm not at all surprised. Merlin, go and fetch some water." Gaius ordered "Then send for Arthur."

Ira cocked her head in confusion.

"He asked to be notified when you woke." Gaius explained.

Merlin returned with the cup of water.

"Thank you Merlin."

He grinned in response and went off to find Arthur.

"So I see you have met Merlin." Gaius observed.

"Yes, he seems like a nice enough boy." Ira replied taking a sip of the water.

"He's enough of a pain in my backside, that's for sure."

"So you are fond of him then." She said, smiling good naturedly.

"I would never admit it to him." Gaius said with a laugh "It would go straight to his head."

She kept silent as he gave her a full checkup.

"Other than a few scraps and scratches that need to be cleaned you seem in relatively good shape. You were lucky." He said.

Ira sighed, the fact that she had no injuries came as almost an insult. Memories of the broken bodies of her friends and family flooded her mind, almost becoming too much for her. Why had she survived when so many other good people had not? The question echoed loudly in her mind, it took Gaius's hand on her shoulder to bring her out of her thoughts.

"I'm very sorry for everything you've been through Ira."

Tears welled up in her eyes as she looked up into his kind face.

"I don't understand why any of this happened." She whispered.

"We may never know," Gaius said sadly "you mustn't torment yourself by trying to understand the minds of evil men."

Perhaps he was right, but Ira couldn't see herself taking his advice. Whatever had happened, happened for a reason and she needed to know it. She whipped away the tears with the back of her hand as the door opened and Merlin and Prince Arthur came in.

"It's good to see you looking better." Arthur commented.

"Thank you, I feel better too." Ira spoke softly.

"My father would like to speak with you if you're feeling up to it." He said after a minute of silence.

Shock made Ira's manners falter for a moment. "What could the king wish to speak to me about?"

As soon as Ira had spoken the words, she realized how disrespectful they must have sounded. However when she opened her mouth to apologize Arthur waved his hand dismissively.

"My father feels very strongly about the banishment of magic from this kingdom. The fact that this was even occurred is proof that his work is far from finished, there for he wishes to take a very active role in recovering the ones responsible."

"But surely you have told him everything I have told you?" Ira asked.

"Indeed I have but he believe he may learn more by speaking to you first hand." Seeing her tense expression he went on "My father is a fair and just man, his only wish is to help you find the closure you deserve." Arthur assured her.

Ira simply nodded, unable to speak further. Of course rumors of Uther had spread like wildfire through her village ever sense she was a small girl, however, not all of it was good. She could remember standing behind the door listening as her parents discussed how ruthlessly Uther persecuted those with magic, no one was above his suspicion, and once there, almost no on escaped it. But she could hardly refuse a request from the king, so she put on a passive face as Gaius told Arthur that she would be down in the throne room in an hour.

"Merlin, would you go and get some warm water for Ira to wash up in? Then ask Gwen if she has any spare clothes she could borrow for a day or two." Gaius said once Arthur left.

"I don't wish to be a cause for trouble." Ira protested.

"I don't mind," Merlin spoke up, already heading for the door "besides, you can't go meet the king looking like that."

Ira looked down at her tattered, mud-incrusted dress, of course he was right.

"Oh, not that you look bad now or anything-" he stopped himself then started again "I'm going to go get you your water and clothes."

"He's a strange boy." Was Gaius's only comment.

She nodded in agreement as she stared at the spot were Merlin had been standing a few seconds earlier. As nerves set in Ira took to picking at the tears in her ruined dress.

"Gaius?" She asked few minutes later.

Gaius turned his head to indicate that he was listening.

"You are the court physician correct?" He nodded "So you know Uther?"

The man older man stopped what he was doing to face her.

"You're afraid to speak with Uther." He said.

She nodded "I've heard talk of him in my village before."

"Uther is a good king," Gaius said "whatever he does he does because he believes it to be in the best interest of the kingdom."

A few minutes later Merlin returned with a dress draped over his shoulder, carrying a bucket of hot steamy water. He handed her the dress and went to his room to pour the hot water into the basin for her to wash with.

"It's all yours." Merlin said.

"Thank you again Merlin."

He smiled again nodded, while Ira awkwardly waited for him to move out of the doorway so she could pass.

"Oh," He exclaimed, keeping that goofy looking grin on his face "sorry."

"That's alright." She looked down at the ground as she passed, feeling a sudden wave of shyness overcome her.

Once she was alone in his room she breathed a sigh of relief. Ira had always been a rather shy child, not knowing what to do with herself most of the time. However there was something about Merlin that made her think they could be friends if she stayed in Camelot for any length of time.

She set about undressing and washing herself, she was horrified to find that her entire body, including her face and hair were covered in dirt. She could only imagine what they must have thought of her. When she was done with her body she reached up to feel her how bad her hair was; it was a tangled, matted mess. _Great_, she thought to herself. With a resolute sigh she plunged her head down into the now cool water and began working out each individual tangle. It was a long and tiresome process but by the time she was down the golden color of her hair was once again visible and she could run her fingers through it without trying to rip herself bald headed.

Ira then set about putting on the dress she had been loaned. It was a simple blue dress soft to the touch, with flowered embroidery around its middle. She promised herself that she would find the servant named Gwen and thank her for her kindness. Feeling a little better she walked out of the room to find Merlin standing there, seemingly waiting for her.

"Gaius went down to speak with the king already. He said to come down when you're ready." He said.

"I guess I'm as ready as I'll ever be." She muttered coming to stand beside him.

It didn't take long for Ira to figure out the layout of the castle, most passages were big enough for four people to pass through and ran in the cardinal directions only. The staircases were steeply spiraled and the windows were relatively small.

"You have nothing to worry about you know." Merlin said after a few minutes of silence.

"What do you mean?" Ira asked.

"Gaius told me you are nervous to meet the king. You have nothing to worry about."

"What makes you say that?" She questioned.

"You're here to testify against magic, which will get you points with the king. He hates everything to do with magic. Ergo you have nothing to worry about." He assured her confidently.

"I've never met a noble before, I have no idea how to act." Ira admitted hesitantly.

"Oh, that's easy." Merlin said coming to a stop and turning to face her "Just be sure to speak with respect and say 'sire' or 'your highness' after everything."

"That's it?" She asked disbelievingly.

Merlin scratched his head "Yeah, I'm pretty sure that's all…except you have to curtsey when you're first introduced, but that shouldn't be a problem."

Her eye's widened with panic.

"I don't know how to curtsey." She exclaimed.

"Uh," Merlin said thinking hard for a moment "That's okay it's not a big deal. I can teach you."

"You know how to curtsey?"

"I've seen plenty of girls do it before." He waved his hand "How hand could it be? I think you have to start by placing your right foot behind you." Ira copied his movements "Then you just bend down while bowing your head."

It seemed pretty strait forward to her however when Merlin when to bend down he lost his balance and fell on his butt. Ira tried not to laugh by pressing her hand against her mouth but she was relatively unsuccessful as a soft chuckle came out.

"It's not as easy as it looks." Merlin said getting back up.

Ira tried it for herself and although the first time was rather stiff she found that with several practice runs she could do it.

"It must just be a girl thing." He said dismissively.

"Oh, yes of course, that must be it." She found herself teasing him.

"Come on, we better get going, we don't want to keep anyone waiting."

They approached double doors where two imposing looking guards stood watching them. Ira felt the muscles around her stomach constricting painfully but she forced herself to breath. She ventured one last look at Merlin who gave her another reassuring smile before they opened the doors for her. She stepped through having no idea what to expect.

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, there was a bit of Merlin/Ira interaction! let me know what you think of that. Was I to OOC or anything? As always if you have any suggestions let me know I'm always open to them!


End file.
